Forever Still
by Midnight1234
Summary: 'My friend's shrieks and cries slowly died out along with the beeps at my bedside as darkness greeted me in its cold dark arms. One thought had crossed my mind as I had heard my friends shout my name with urgent, sad, and fearful voices before the darkness came to me. I'm sorry. I layed forever still.'


**Hiya! This was kinda hard for me to write… but I did! Not a Nalu fic by the way! Please leave a review! Farewell and enjoy!**

The darkness finally had left me. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what happened to me. I didn't know what had happened at all before the accident. What had happened afterwards? I didn't know. I heard the resounding noise of a 'beep beep beep' beside me. What was it? I didn't know. I tried to open my eyes to see what had layed before me. But I couldn't. It seems like they were glued shut and no matter how much I try to force them open… they stay shut.

Weeks soon flew by… I think. I don't know for that beeping beside me always stayed the same, my eyes never opening even if I tried. A few times I heard Lucy come in. She sounded sad, almost like she was crying. Why was Lucy crying? Who made her cry? Why would anyone make Lucy cry? I didn't know. Lucy talked to me about many things, sometimes laughing about certain things-which made me happy she didn't cry anymore-and sometimes she would hold my hand. I would try to squeeze back when she held my hand in hers, but I couldn't. My hand stood still. Sometimes she would bring Gray and Erza with her, or they would come in on their own. Gray called me a stupid Flame Brain the first time he came. When he said that, I heard the tears in his voice, I heard the broken voice of my best friend/rival. I wanted to call him a name too… but my voice would say nothing, my mouth wouldn't even move. I just layed there with the beeping forever in my ears. When Erza first came, I heard her weep uncontrollably. She called me an idiot, she called me many things. She even broke down enough to cry on me. I couldn't comfort her no matter how much I willed my body to do it. I couldn't. I stayed forever still.

Sometimes Lucy, Gray, and Erza would come in and tell me stories. The one they told the most had been my favorite. It was about a Dragon named Igneel and a boy named after me, Natsu. Igneel had found Natsu when he was alone and abandoned in the forest when he was very little and took him in, raising him as his own. One day, Igneel had left, leaving Natsu alone and unbearably said when he was still young. The only thing Igneel had left him was a scaly scarf he had given him. The boy treasured it as he went on, trying to find his foster father. Natsu soon meet a guild called, Fairy Tail. He joined and befriended kids named Lisanna, Gray, Erza, and many more. Then one day when Natsu was fifteen, Lisanna's brother and sister came home from an S-class mission, but without her. She had died during the mission, causing her brother, sister, and Natsu great grief. Two years later, Natsu meet a girl named Lucy and brought her to his guild. They had amazing adventures, bringing two other Dragon Slayers into the guild. Natsu was happy living with his guild mates and would protect them no matter what. He thought Igneel was his only family, but now he had added more, and still is. Even though Natsu still is searching for his foster father, he remains happy. I feel like the story relates to me in a way. I don't know why. I try to smile every time they tell it, but I still can't. I lay forever still.

Months soon passed by. During one of Erza, Gray, and Lucy's visit, a man had come in. I didn't know what he had said, but I do know one thing. All three of my friends were shouting, crying, and pleading with the man about something. I don't know what it was. At one point during his visit, I felt all my friends grab my hand and even hugged me tightly. When Lucy hugged me, I felt her whisper in my ear,

"Natsu, please wake up! Please wake up!" then I felt the fresh splash of her tears on me. I tried to do exactly what she said, but I couldn't. Why can't I wake up? My friends are sad because I haven't woken up! Come on! Eyes open! If not open for me, open for my friends! Open for Lucy, Erza, and Gray who shed tears for me! Open I beg of you! Please… I beg you.

The day after that had happened, my three friends came into the room with what I guess was that man that had come in yesterday. I wanted to scream so badly at the man. I wanted to tell him to leave us alone, to go away. But yet I couldn't. I heard soft sniffles and whimpers in the room and pleas. I knew those were my friends, but what were they pleading about? Suddenly Gray started shouting at whoever was in there. He sounded sad and angry at the same time. I didn't know why. Gray's yelling only made Lucy and Erza cry even more. Men came into the room to restrain my friends from something, I didn't know why they were restraining them, I wanted to tell them to leave my friends alone and don't even dare lay a single finger on them, but atlas, my voice wouldn't obey. Something sharp had entered me, my friend's shouts yelling even louder than before. The constant beep beside me that I had heard for months on end slowly started to go away, to drown into a dull low beep. I started to feel really sleepy all a sudden. What was happening? Was I dying? I couldn't die! I had to hug my friends and tell them it's okay, to stop yelling! I'm only seventeen! I can't die! I have my whole life ahead of me! This isn't far! Natsu from that story didn't die like this! Why do I have to? I must be there for my friends! I must help them with their sadness and troubles! I must be there when they grow up and I do too! I have to be there for when we all grow weak and old and remember the old days with smiles! I need to be like the Natsu from that story! I need to have adventures of my own! Meet dangers and new enemies! Become stronger and meet new friends on the way! This can't be happening! This… can't… be… happening… Why must I be so weak? Why can't I be strong like Natsu? Why? Why? My friend's shrieks and cries slowly died out along with the beeps at my bedside as darkness greeted me in its cold dark arms. One thought had crossed my mind as I had heard my friends shout my name with urgent, sad, and fearful voices before the darkness came to me.

_I'm sorry._

I layed forever still.


End file.
